


A Dejected Why

by Marshyroll



Series: amity's agonizing life [1]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Adult charaters, Amity dosent know what shes dealing with.., Angst, As the story progress, Bittersweet moments, Blood and Violence, Conflicted amity, F/F, Luz needs serious therapy, Manipulation, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Questionable ways of showing love ??, Scars, Shock devices, Stockholm Syndrome, This takes place 7 years in the future, Torture, Toxic views on about getting what you want, Tracking decives, Trust Issues, Unhealthy Relationships, Vomiting, forced murder, luz is a nut but smart at the same time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28313715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshyroll/pseuds/Marshyroll
Summary: Amity gets kidnapped by Luz.. things go down hill from there..
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: amity's agonizing life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073624
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

I've always dwell in the fantasy that the emperors coven would be the best place for a witch to do their biddings. Though those were all fairytales wrench down children's throats to blind them from the truth. I wanted to be apart of the coven when I was younger, that was until 'it' happen. Since then I blindly follow the emperors path as to having no other option. Some times I wish I could back and change things but that's all in the past now. " Ms. blight the emperor request your presence in the throne room". a masked witch hovered over me. " I would suggest we get going, wouldn't wanna keep him waiting" they were a tall, cloaked witch with the traditional mask. I nodded then trial right behind them. Come to think of it I felt like I heard that voice before, though I don't recall hearing it from any of the witches here. It sounds familiar, but distance all at once, like a memory that faded away years ago. I shaked off the thought not wanting the past to be the last thing on my mind. We continue to walk down the hall way then came to an abrupt stop right at the corner. The witch look both ways, seeming to be checking if someone was there or not. " Uh excuse me, is something that matter, I-" mid sentence the masked witch quickly turned around grabbed my wrist pinning me too the wall. " wha- what the!?!?" I struggled in their grasps as they reach for their pocket. Casting a spell would have been my first priority but, my wrist were being held tight " s-SOME BODY HELP- MMMH" a rag was placed over my mouth muffling my cries. "MMMMH MMH" I still attempted to yell for help pathetically failing to do so. "shh don't fight it, just give up" the witch was now whispering in my ear taunting me with that same familiar voice. I tried to calling out again but my vision got blurrier with every scream that vibrated through the cloth. I cry feeling my conscious slipping away then collapse.

__

My head felt dizzy as I slowly open my eyes to reveal the scenery around me, it was a poorly lighten and the room which felt clammy and humid. I shuffle around a bit only to feel my hands tied to a thick pole behind me, they seem to have also tied my fingers to the the rope connecting my hands.

I got kidnapped ....

My heart vigorously paced, as I thrash around trying to unbind my self. " heh looks like someone's a little stuck"

That voice.. it was the same one as before. I slowly looked up to face my abductor who was still masked. " wa-what do you want with me !" I yelled trying to restrain fear from my voice.

my captor slowly walked over to me placing their hand on the cold metal and leaned down, " oh Amity, we have so much to catch up on". I blinked in a confuse matter " what the hell do you mean catch up ?!". At this point I couldn't tell if I was anger or scared most likely both.

From what I can tell the mask captor was probably staring at me I didn't know for sure because I couldn't see their face. They took their available hand and caressed my cheek rubbing circles with their thumb. " oh you'll find out amor ". I sharply moved my head from their grasp not wanting to be touch. My captor seemed to be unaffected by this as they removed their hand from the pole and stood straight. " you know, how about I go prepare our activities right quick while you wait hm" I retreat my gaze back on them and gave a confused frown " activities?".

They only gave a glance then continued walking back to what seemed to be their work station. I knew I couldn't stand idle and wait for what they were gonna do to me, to oblige would mostly leave me dead. I shuffle around some more seeing if I can get out my finger from the rope. the grip on there was nearly impossible to get out from, I would have to lose my finger to escape from it alone. There were a few clicks and clack coming from the other side of the room before a silence filled the room signaling that they finish what they were doing. " looks like were ready to begin all the fun" they said bringing over a small bag that was filled tools, "now since your a guest in my humble home I would like you to choose". 

I raised an eyebrow as they reached for the bag and pulled out two tools, " knife or stapler". ".... what" my captor seemed to be irritated by lack understanding. " do you want the knife or the stapler, its really not that hard to pick". Once again I sat there dumfounded, I didn't want neither used on me. They hissed their teeth "I would hurry and pick if I were you, I was thinking I could practice a new spell and now seems like the perfect opportunity". My breath hitched at the statement, " I-i uh mm.." my thoughts were racing, trying to calculate the out come of each choice. my captor was as getting impatient be the second, tapping on the cool concrete floor. " I uh.. pick stapler" it was probably the safest option considering staples don't plunge that deep into the skin. My captor seem to lighten up at my answer placing the knife back down into the bag. "Buena, now we can finally get this show on the road". I shuffle uncomfortably on the floor knowing that what going to come next. My captor place their hand on my clothe shoulder rubbing the fabric that was there " yeah were gonna have to get rid of theses". they took a pocket knife from out of their jacket and slowly started to cut away the fabric that was there. I tried moving away from the object but they harshly grabbed my arm " I wouldn't suggest moving, you could accidentally cut your self before the fun even starts".

Anger started to boil in the back of my head " you fucked bastard" they only continue before the the sleeve of my cloak hit the floor. " perfect" right at that moment they swiftly pick up the stapler and place it on my shoulder. " W-Wait" they pull the bar sending me into a blood curling scream.

" wow.. you sound pretty when you scream.. I wanna hear more. Right then they shot in two more staples worsening my agony. "AAAAAA" my captor stop for a moment probably admiring the disgusting work they done. Oh amity, I hope your enjoying this as much as I am because there is a lot more where that came from. I grossly sob not daring to look them in the face, I felt pathetic and weak like someone's stepping stool. My captor just stared before speaking " how about this, I untie you so you can get undress and spread the rest of theses staples over your pretty little body". I look up with a glint of hope, if I play cards right, I might be able to have the upper hand in this situation. " so what do ya say?" I nodded still not looking up from the floor " okiedokie, also don't try any magic stuff or else...". They took the knife from the bag and brought it to the rope on my hand and started cutting. It didn't take long until both hands were free. " Okay now stri-' I kicked them in the gut before they could even finish their sentence. they groan and collapse with a hard wheeze, tightly grabbing their stomach. I use the pole to anchor my self up, and prepared to preform a barrier spell, but my magic felt like its been drained every time tried. " Hu-huh, what the hell!" my captor let out a breathy laugh as they pick themselves from the off the floor. " heh, I already knew something like this would happen, so I did preparations" my heart sank. " I said... what the hell did you do to me" I couldn't even process half the thoughts going through my mind. " I don't think magic is what you should be worried about know" they picked up the knife on the floor that they fell next to, though this knife was different. it had red pulsing lines covering evert inch of the blade. " you like it ? made it my self " I slowly back away looking around for any useable exit. " Yknow how about I show you how it works" I trip over a couple boxes and fell to the floor. My captor only inched closer as made my way backwards onto the wall. " oh look at that no where to go" they squatted down in front of me " what will she do now". my breathing increase as I took the last plausible option into consideration. I raise my uninjured arm and socked my captor right in the mask, the force was surprisingly enough to knock the coven mask from off their face.

The coven wear hit the floor with a loud clank then rolled into the distance, taking my eyes from the mask, I turn look in my captor face and suddenly gasped "Luz-". Luz hands came for my throat griping my air way with brute force " oohhoho you shouldn't have done that". Her tone sounded amused but I couldn't mistake the boiling rage there. " I really wanted to keep the secret a little bit longer amity, and now its ruined" she said hands still griping my throat. " I guess I gotta start over from where we started hm" I chocked feeling my consciousness once again slip away.

I woke up again this time feeling more groggy than before, I look over to my arm to see that it was patched up in a neat silk bandage. I barely the felt pain was there until I acknowledge it. I lift my arms to a sudden shock noticing they were not tied, but instead my torso was tightly wrapped against the pole. It was weird considering the turn of events from untying them last time. I turn from my arm and look straight forward facing the one and only luz as I do so. She was sitting in a backwards chair with an unreadable expression " your awake". I stare at the person sitting right in front of me disbelief, "Luz I-i thought you were-" she cut me off with a dismissive hand " yah yeah save it". We stare for a moment at each other until luz broke the silence. " yknow punching my stomach and mask wasn't very cool of you amity, it really doesn't help your situation at all" I sat there quiet " Things were running smoothly until your little tantrum happen, such a pity." I stare luz straight in the eyes as her expression went cold. " didn't I tell you you will suffer the consequences if you did magic stuff" once again I stayed quiet. The expression on her face went blank then she quietly got up and tuned to her work station. She gaze around the table before quickly picking up a butcher knife turning back around to face me. " luz...?" a beam of sweat trickled down my forehead as I kept my gaze on the knife. luz smiled before before heavily slamming the knife into a wooden board next to me. " you noticed how you torso and feet are the only things that are tied", I shifted a bit feeling the rope wrapped tightly around my body. " That's because I'm gonna cut a those naughty magic using fingers of yours" my eyes widen. " Also don't try trick shit or you'll have your whole hand gone". I panicked " wh-why cut off my fingers if you took away my magic, I cant do any thing without it" I reasoned. She only laughed " Oh silly amity, this is punishment, and your suffering the consequences" I shuffle around some more, this time more eagerly. " I will- ill do anything!!" luz only gave a bored expression as she grabbed my arm " what I truly want is far beyond your reach ". I hissed as she slammed my arm against the cold metal pole then wrapped it with rope. The rope stung my skin as she tighten it, leaving rope burns around my forearm. Luz then took the butcherer knife and positioned my hand " I wouldn't suggest moving your other fingers". without warning the knife came down with a hard blow cutting the finger off clean. I let out a chock scream then thrashed around trying to get my arm down as blood oozed from the newly given wound. the finger feel to the floor trialing blood as it bounce . " well now that punishment is over, we can get back to the fun" I sob grossly, too caught up in the pain to even listen. luz pulled out the same red knife she had before and waved it around, I panic wheezing harshly with every breath. she grabbed my leg and pulled my it from chest, then she pressed her knee on my calf's so It wont move. she aligned the knife and pressed it against my thigh watching the flesh, and blood sizzle. My legs were twitching, desperately trying break free as screams filled the entire room. Luz repeated the process until she reach my ankle, with each cut being slow and agonizing. At this point I was a bleeding, crying, mess with sweat glazed every inch of me. I felt overwhelmingly tired with aches coming from all over my body. luz only stared, she had that same unreadable expression on. Not a second later she got up from off the floor and went back over to her work station to search through the cabinet. She took out a aid kit and made her way back over to me. she also took out her pocket knife and started cutting at the rope, I didn't dare act out every when inch of me hurts. She then open the aid kit taking out all the materials she needed and placed them on the ground. first she patched my hand then tended to my leg stitching each slit. Again that same blank expression burn into me as she slowly untied my arm. I was still scared... anything could happen next, this was all probably to give me a false sense of security. though luz expression had more pity than murder. " 'sigh' whelp I'm done for today... why don't I get you a cup of water hm" Luz stood up with the aid kit, and return to the cabinets. But none of that concern me, not the pain, not the water... I just wanted to know why. "W-why.." my voice was barely audible due to all the screaming. "huh ?"my angered boiled " I said why" Luz stared at me for a few seconds before answering. " oh amity, I pretty sure your not that stupid to understand why this is happening" I stayed quiet. " how about you get some sleep and we continues this little chat tomorrow hm".

luz walked over to a wall, place her hand on a sensor which opened up a secret door which was blended thoroughly with the wall, she wave at me passing through the wall as the door shut behind her.

tomorrow..

there wont be a tomorrow..

I need a find a way out..

I need to...

leave


	2. Chapter 2

There was water, it was every where swallowing me up with every wave being more desperate then the last. Finally, the water swallowed me whole, as I took my last breath fulling my lungs. The water swung me back and forth as I slowly open my eyes to see something on the other side of it. I tried swimming to what looked to be a figure on the other side. I opened my mouth but I only chock on the liquid flowing around me. Suddenly the water started to turn clear. Luz was on the other watching me drown, ignoring all my chocked cries as I sunk deeper and deeper in to the vast waters.

I jolted up in a sweat, feeling a rush of pain slowly make its way back.. 

fucking nightmares

I looked around the room to see if there was any signs of luz, though only it was still just as poorly lighten as before. I tried to position my self upright from the floor, although wasn't an easy task with my wrist being wrapped tightly. At least she did leave my fingers out this time. I wrestle few more time before I reached a well earn victory, anchoring my back against the pole behind me. I barely even moved and my whole body felt like it was going to collapse. My head was throbbing and skin was horribly sore, I honestly never been worst off in my life. Right then a loud growl echo across the room catching me off guard. Of course I was hungry, just another burden added on to my list of problems. I sat there for a moment, taking in the unreeving silence before I realized 

she didn't tie my legs.

I quickly spread apart my legs to confirm my theory, and yes indeed they were not tied. I would have rejoice the moment if my injured leg didn't hurt so bad. I grit my teeth, the pain doesn't matter right now I needed to get out. I pushed my back against the cold metal as I use my good leg to push my self up. It took a good minute since I barely had any energy to position my self. After a couple of tries finally is I stood up, legs wobbling profoundly. I stood there for a moment getting used to the feeling of being on my legs, once I was ready I slowly took one step forward. It was my good leg so it didn't hurt as much. Sucking my breath I prepared to move my other leg. I inched it forward and let out a loud hiss, yeah this was going to be difficult. I muscled all my strength and I walked over to the luz's work station with leisure. When I reached I let my body collapsed on the cool surface, taking a break from my legs. My eyes darted around the table, as I examined all kinds of illegal magic, from stones to potions. She was probably is using them to make knifes considering all the raw metal laying around. I glance over to the cabinets and hosted my self up with my elbows, I needed to find some kind of pain killers. I reached for the cabinet, moving the hardwood door open. There were a lot more potions and magic stones. I pushed them out the way out the way searching for the aid kit luz had before. Though cabinet was only composed of positions and such so I hastily went to the second one, it also had potions but there also lied the med kit. I eagerly grabbed it, ignoring any aches from the muscles in my hands. I open it quickly only to find antioxidants and bandages but, no pain killers. It was such waste, I could have been using this time to be figuring out how to use the exit but, I was met with this fate. As I closed the box I heard thumps inching closer from above. I panicked quickly putting the aid kit back wobbling swiftly to the pole. I then plopped my self down ignoring all the pain I experienced in the moment. Just a few seconds after, the door opened displaying luz holding a tray. I squinted my eyes making it seem like I was a sleep. luz walked over to me, holding the tray and placed it down on the floor. " I know your awake, your eyes are twitching like crazy", I slightly open my eyes and glared at the person in front of me. luz just stare down with a smug look on her face " I brought food, I figured you might be hungry since you hadn't eaten anything yesterday". I glare harder, of I would be hungry dumbass. Her look tone down a bit as she started to speak " you know, I cant force you to eat, so you gotta say something or all this food is going to go to waste". I sat there in silence, I really didn't what to eat the possibly lace food, though I was VERY HUNGRY. Luz gave me a board expression then stood up with the tray, " well, guess your not hungry". She walked over to the wall before I called out to her with a hoarse voice, "w-wait I". luz quickly turn her head around then cocked an eyebrow. " I uh, I'm.. hungry" my head dropped as I spoke with defeat. A smile crept on luz face as she walked back over to me " I knew you would be amity". luz sat her self and the tray on the floor and took some plastic utensils out of her pocket. I cringed as she used a spoon to scope some eggs, and held it to my face. " say ah" I stare at the spoon as I felt the last of my pride breaking, at this point did it really matter. I opened my mouth and let luz feed me. We repeated this cycle a few more times before she pulled out a small water bottle from out of her pocket. she open it then held it to my mouth to drink, as I took vast sips from the bottle tying the quench the dryness in my throat. Soon enough I fished the eggs and ending breakfast time meaning that breakfast was over. luz grinned down at me as she got up with tray and headed toward the door. I only stare as she put her hand on the pad, to open it and went thorough. It was quite, really quite as I sat there staring at the floor. I didn't know what to do, or if I was really gonna get out of here. I needed luz to open the sensor to the door, and I know that would be the last thing luz would do. So what else is there, my hands are tied and my body hurts like hell, I'm literally trap here to be luz's cutting bag. I dwell in my thoughts a little bit longer until I heard the door open up, luz walked in holding a box between her arms. She walked over to her work station and placed the box down to open it. she pulled out a drill and a magic stone and put them up in her cabinet, I watch as she went to the second cabinet pulled out a plane knife and a bottle of what seemed to be proxied. luz then turn around to me and walked over, she placed the bottle of proxied on the floor along with the knife and pulled out some rope from her jacket. I hastily slide back using not wanting to go through torture again. luz only drag me by the leg then slammed my torso back against the pole. I wheeze feeling a wave my pain flash through my back. luz took the rope and started raping it around the pole and my torso, once she was done she took my uninjured leg and settle her knee on my clave again. I struggling a bit but not finding the energy to keep going. luz pick up the knife and held to my upper thigh, she stayed like that for a moment, like she contemplating about it. Though a few seconds later she started slowly cutting the skin that was there. I bit my lip trying the muster the pain the best can, it was all I could do. luz dropped the knife and went for the bottle of proxied then looked at me, " my knife from yesterday ran out of 'magic power', so I had to improvise". I stared perplex for a moment as luz open the bottle and dipped her thumb into the substance. she then brought her thumb to my my leg and rubbed it against the the cut. My eyes went wide as I harshly jerked my leg from luz, I've felt the sting of proxied on wounds before though this felt more powerful. Luz gave me a disapprove frown and grab my leg again " Amity please don't start that today". I twist and turn a few more times while luz sat there irritated. Next thing I know the knife was being plunge deep in my skin, a scream left my mouth as I felt the warm blood oozing out of the wound. Luz just sat there and watch with the same irritated look on her face. My twist and turns soon turned into trashing as she sunk the knife deeper. " arg- luz s-STOP" I could feel my conscious slipping though it felt lighter. I jerk a bit feeling a needle being pushed into my arm spewing a liquid that made my eyes throb. it felt as if though she put life its self into my arm, a warm bubbly feeling. not long after I felt the pain flowing back into my body. " Wow, your lucky I had that injection on me or you would have died" luz laughed. I let out a rugged wheeze as I see luz reach for the bottle, " although that doesn't mean I'm done yet" right then I felt the liquid splash on my leg burning like acid. I scream jerking trying knock it out my wound. Luz watch my suffering with a dark amused expression, she then pulled a cloth out of her pocket, hotly my leg to steady it and started patting my wound. " yeah, I should probably get you patched up before you bleed out" she mumbled. Luz went to go get her med kit and trial backed to me, she then started cleaning up my wounds. Taking a needle out, she slowly started stitching up my wounds as I felt a bubble in my stomach. " I didn't want to end this so soon but, I went over board " luz kept rambling though I didn't hear. My head was pounding and throat was pulsing, all of this was so nauseating, I felt like I was going to -

Grullp'

I threw up on the hand luz was stitching with, the moment was so tense it felt like it was lasting forever. Luz was just sitting there with a blank expression before she started laughing. I didn't get what she found funny about partly digested eggs on her hand. She shook the puke off her hand onto the floor, then stood her self up " heh yeah should have guessed that would happened, epically after breakfast". I just sat there completely still, I couldn't tell if she was going if I was in trouble. She went back over to the cabinet and got some cleaning supplies and got to work. It didn't take long before she was done. She sat back down on the floor picking up he sewing needle and cloth and got back to work. she told me if I needed to throw up again ask her to get a bucket, I stayed silent and let her continue with her snitching. it took a few minutes before she was finished with the wound. She took up all her supplies and brought it back to the cabinet, with that she left the room leaving me in the quite. I shuffle a bit still in pain from the wound I just earned. I sat there head empty with no thought about anything but getting out of here. I know I couldn't escape with out the help of luz considering she was the only way out of the room. And it was obvious that she wasn't going to help her anytime soon. I thought some more before it came to mind, I needed to prove to luz I was more helpful then just some stress bag. More specifically gain her trust so she would let her out of this room. I needed to convince luz that she's useful then, betray her went she lets her guard down. Though its risky and sketchy plan I really didn't have any other option. I had a decent plan and now I needed some sleep. I layed my head on the pole and slowly dozed off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this chapter taking a little longer, I'm actually working on a update schedule after I get situated with school. Ill let you guys know when the next chapter arrives. Anyways yeah, our girls gotta plan!!!
> 
> I've actually been writing down later chapters to see how I'm gonna take this story, and I'm really excited to go deeper in depth with this relationship.


	3. chapter 3

Bang

bang

There was a distant noise coming from the back of me but, couldn't move to see it. I was paralyzed stuck To forever look forward as the banging noises grew closer. I tried to move but nothing was happening, my heart started to beat at an unnormal rate as the banging inch dangerously close. One bang another bang then another, at this point, the banging was right behind me as I anxiously waited for what's was to come. it was silent no more banging, just quiet. falling into the false sense of security I open my eyes to be greeted by a distorted face. the flesh was falling off the bone and pupil of the eyes were pointed up word, I wanted to scream but I couldn't.

\--

My eyes shot open as I let out a yelp choking on my spit, soon after I started going into a coughing fit. God another nightmare, after a few more coughs the salvia in my windpipe soon vanished leaving my throat dry and itchy. I raise my head looking around the room that was now dark, for the last two days, luz has been keeping the light on. Though the room wasn't pitch black, there was a light from what seemed to be some kind of generator in the corner. I stare at it for a while then turn my head back to the dark abyss.

I wonder if there are looking for me..

I gently hit my head against the pole, and looked up at the greasy ceiling, Honestly I wonder what day it is, or the time of day. It could be daytime for all I knew. A huff of air comes from my nose as I close my eyes shut, I need to get out of here. I slowly started to drift away back into slumber.

\--

I woke up irritated by the sting of light slaps on my face. My eyes open with a wave of instant regret because of the bright light. I let my head held hover facing the floor, trying to adjust my eyes to the brightness. " Good morning amity!" luz chirped enthusiastically, " ready for another day of 'bonding'. I didn't answer, I was more of setting my plan into action. Luz happily walked over to her workstation rustling through the cabinets. I took a deep breath readying my self " luz we need to talk.." my voice came out more shaky than intended. Luz kept burying through her cabinets " yeah? about what?" the question didn't come off as condescending or cold, it had a curious hint to it. " I.. I want to prove myself to be useful than just some pond". Luz stopped what she was doing right at the end of my sentence, she turns around with an expression that could be read as mocking confusing. We made eye contact, burning in the silence that surrounded us. " uh-huh... yeah.. I think I'm good. A rush of panic flooded over me as luz made her way back over to me with a bag of tools, " w-wait can I at least get a chance-". The brunette carelessly dropped the tools in front of me which made a loud clank, " Amity... we both know you just wanna get out of here". I stare trying to gain a more confident stance, " I- just-" luz placed a finger to my lip to hush me " exactly, now let us get started shall we". Luz hastily reached into the bag as a rush of panic came over me " I want to see how fast I can cut those earlobes of yours".

luz brought the knife up to my ear and I quickly pulled my head away from the knife " w-Wait!". luz gazed down at me with warning " Amity why do we have to go through this every day, stay still-". I quickly turn my head back to luz and pleaded with all the energy my body could produce " PEASE LUZ ILL DO ANYTHING JUST STOP, I CANT- JUST PLEASE!!" my head quickly fell back to face the floor as I started heaving nastily. I couldn't do this anymore, I can feel my mind slowly losing it, willing to comply with anything as long as it never resorts to this. I let my eyes dart up for a moment to find luz staring at me, I didn't quite catch her expression though I thought I at least saw a hint of confliction in there. It was quiet once again like every tense moment between us until, the faint sound of shuffling emerged from luz. I let my eyes move without taking my head with it and looked at luz, she was now standing on her feet looking as if she was contemplating on god knows what. I brought my eyes back to the floor again, it's hopeless all hopeless I'm never gonna convince her. A few beats passed by until the room was filled with a sickly cherry voice from luz, "ynow, I think I do have something you else you can do" my stomach churns as luz face brightens " yeah!! that's perfect! and here I thought I was gonna keep you down here for as long as I'm alive. Luz let out a brutal laugh as I shift uncomfortably, adjusting to the restraints that held me. This would be a win if I knew what luz was referring to. my eyes follow the women over to a metal locker in the corner of the room. She dug in her pocket, fishing for her keys to open it " I just need to do a thing before we start" she whistled. Luz opens the locker revealing a lot of metal pole things that I'm not quite sure to make of though they weren't at luz peak of interest. She took a small bag off a shelf and pulled a tiny box out, she then removed the cover revealing tiny microchip things. Luz expression darkens though still smiling at the box. Soon after her moments of staring, she reached into a compartment and pulled out some sort of weird gun thing, honestly, I have never seen any of these things in my entire life and have no idea where she would get theses. luz walked over to me me, putting the chip into the gun-looking tool, she fiddle with the thing a bit seeing how it looked in her hand, then turned her attention back to me. I stare back with complete fear in my eyes, what the hell is she planning.. Luz gave me her signature smile then gave a brief explanation, " don't worry amity this is just a little thing to keep you place, it won't kill you". I stare with a confused expression which was mostly over ridded by fear, 'to keep me in place' ? what does she mean by that? it's all not making any sense..

luz undermined all my worry and proceeded with her way " okay I'm going to need your neck". Luz carelessly grabbed my hair and yanked it, revealing the left side of my neck, she placed the tool at an odd angle then pressed the trigger. It stung though it was brief, only leaving a slight ache at the wound. luz let go of my hair and mouths an inaudible perfect as she examined the wound. " w-what now?" I cooed luz looked back over to my face and grinned " everything starts tomorrow though I don't wanna give away any spoilers, ..just how about I cook breakfast?". 

luz cleaned the mess, then headed upstairs leaving the room in silence.

I have no idea where luz is going to do from here but, I have a feeling that I'm one step closer to freedom. I need to take it slow with her, and not come off as to wanting of abrasive just obedient. That's the best way to play it until I have more info to go off of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still here you guys, and still working on the story. Just giving a heads up that I already have half of chapter 4 ready and it going to be a wild ride.


	4. chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Gift for Amity?

I fiddle with the restraints that held me, trying to adjust into a more comfortable position.  
Not too long ago, Luz left to go make breakfast. It didn't really matter to me all I too busy was thinking about was the situation presented beforehand. The whole chip in the neck situation was bothering me.

What was the chip for, is it a tracking device, is she planning on letting me see the outside world again?  
All these thoughts cross my mind, each one of them holding a great possibility of being true.

It all heated my head, having zero answers is driving me crazy.

I snapped out of my thoughts to the sound of the mechanical door opening. Luz walked through holding a tray containing eggs and sausage. It wasn't a big step up from last time but food is food.  
The woman walked over to me smiling with that same sneer.  
"Breakfast is here, bet you're hungry right"  
I only stare at her, not wanting to entertain her nonsense. She only shrugs bending down to my level and sat. She then took some utensils out of her pocket then began to feed me.  
__  
The food was okay, not good not bad just okay. Luz took a small water bottle out of her pocket then brought it to my lips, I drank it briskly not wasting a single drop. Luz watch me the whole time seeming to be delighted by this.  
After I was done Luz took up the tray and bottle and left me again.  
I stared at the door then back to the desk in front of me, I honestly didn't know what she had planned for me but I can feel my skin tingling with sweat with every minute that passes.  
I listen to the doorsteps. moving over my head, pacing around. I never really do really hear Luz's footsteps above, it's almost as if there is more than one layer to this place. It's an unsettling thought and makes getting put here harder than it is.  
I closed my eyes then grimaced, this is gonna be a long escape.  
The door opens again with Luz stepping through, she didn't have anything in her hand though she did have them in her pockets. She beamed at me, looking me up and down. My eyes dropped to the floor, feeling petite in her gaze.  
Luz walked up to me removing a collar out of my pocket, she stooped down to my height placing it around my neck, making sure it aligned with the chip.  
"Perfect, now let me get you out of these ropes," she said revealing her pocket knife going behind the pole to start cutting. Halfway through the tearing came to a silence "when I take off the ropes I suggest you stay put, for your own safety of course".  
Luz soon went back to cutting as if that whole sentence was just ordinary.

It wasn't like I'm planning on fighting back anyways, my magic not working, and I feel sore. She'll probably just kill me right here and then if I tried.  
The rope came crashing to the floor as I felt the pressure on my belly vanish. I cautiously turn around to face Luz, seeing what she do next.  
The brunette just stared at me as if she expecting to do something, I gawked back.  
We went on like this for a couple of seconds before Luz got from the floor with a sigh. " aw I kinda wanted to try out my toy but seems like your being immeasurable today".  
"N-new toy" I reached for my neck and pressed against the tightly wrap collar. It was made of some kind of leather, though it also felt like a hinge of metal was inside.  
"Hey, stop rubbing it" Luz snarled  
I quickly yanked my hand from my neck and apologize, Luz just rolled her eyes then walked over to her work station telling me to stay put.  
I listen, not questioning any of it.

Luz rummaged through her cabinets looking for something that appeared to be well concealed.  
A small noise of triumph erupted from her as she took her found object into her pocket. I didn't really quite know what the thing was but it had to be something to use on me.  
Luz walked back over to then simply said "get up".

It was a simple task I just needed to use whatever body strength I had to propel herself off the ground.  
Though it wasn't really running smoothly...

My legs were like jello, trembling all over the place. I had been sitting on her legs the whole time and now they were numb, feeling ghastly.

Luz watches me struggle to gain stance then laughed.  
"Well looks like I'm gonna have to carry you"  
The taller woman scooped me up and walked toward the door.  
The embrace was similar and warm yet it brought back many unwanted memories of that past, the past she's been avoiding all these years.

Luz reaches for the door then put her hand on the pad, opening the secret entrance up like some kind of film. We both went through, Luz going up the dim stairway making her way to the other door at the end.  
She twisted the knob revealing a living room type set up though, there were no windows to be found.

The area kinda gave her cheap motel vibes, from the lights hovering over their heads displaying a yellow tint.  
The lecture of the room seems to be pointing that they were underground, the walls were caved in and jagged, not to mention the lack of windows.

Luz carried her over to a hallway with two doors, she opened the one on the right to reveal a mattress and a blanket. It all so had a wall chain and what seemed to be a book.  
Luz walked over to the mattress and dropped me there carelessly. I fell hitting my back on the mattress, hearing the springs creek inside.

"Okay this is your new room, you can chill out for now but I'll be back"

And with that, she left locking the door from the outside.

I layed there cherishing the feeling of having my body sprawled, feeling the blood flow regulate. The mattress might be cheap and unstable but god I never felt better. I layed there a bit longer, enjoying my newly freed skin before I sat up.  
Honestly, the room had a very unsettling vibe to it, it was like some kinda backroom cell which only and made uncomfortable. I fiddled around with the collar on my neck a bit until I remember there was a book.  
I move over to the left side of the mattress and saw the brown cover book with no title. It was strange and only played on with the uneasy vibe of the room.  
I picked the book up the brought it to my lap for closer inspection.

It looked old and used like it was here for generations. I turn the cover to reveal the table of context.

blank

Huh?  
I flipped the page again then got my answer, there was a dead segmented body on the page, with labels all over it.

"oh god..."

This was a book on how to dissect bodies.

I slammed the cover then threw it back onto the cool concrete floor.  
God of Crouse she would give me something like that to read.

I turn my attention to the wall chain, it didn't have a chain on it just the block.  
wonder why she didn't put me on it, does she trust me?  
pondering I turn my attention to the door, from what I remember there was a lock on the outside of it meaning that luz has to lock it every time she leaves. I already know she locked it when she left, she was fiddle with the knob.

I layed back down on the mattress, I was tired and didn't feel like exploring anymore, not that there was much to explore in the first place. I feel my eyes starting to drift until

"arg- STOP"  
it was muffled but audible and sounded unfamiliar 

was someone else here?

I shot up from the mattress and tune my ears, there were a few muffles and thumps but I couldn't really hear anything else. It stayed like that for a moment until I heard footsteps coming to my door.

my body tense as I heard the doorknob turn.

luz poked her head through with a grin then, entered the room. " ah good, though you might have fallen asleep"  
she walked over the mattress then held out her hand, " alright you should able to walk now" she chirped.

I hesitated then reminded myself  
Obedience amity  
I took her hand feeling a harsh yank pulling me to my feet, still grabbing my hand she walked out the door.  
We walked pasted the living room then over to the door where I was held, hostage. 

I tense why were we going back here.

Luz must feel the uneasiness coming from me

"Don't worry I'm not putting down there again, I just have a surprise"  
She opens the door revealing that same unnerving stairway, that we both made our way down on.  
When we reached the bottom Luz took her hand then put it on the pad. The door opened up revealing a sickening sight.

There was a guy strapped up to the pole thrashing desperately. He had blood running from his nose and a bruised eye.

I only gawk as Luz walked past me with a malevolent smile.

"Surprise!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> friendly heads up: Amity sanity in the next chapter might (or will lmao) plummet.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm probably 'most likely' gonna do a series about this so, if you wanna know what happens next stay tune.


End file.
